1 Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, and in particular, to a lamp socket having the function of pre-investigating of module status with respect to abnormality and the function of restoring to normal operation condition. The lamp socket allows precise mounting of the fluorescent tube to provide rapid lighting.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Conventional types of lamp socket for holding lamp tube are of two types, i.e., the elastic support socket and the rotatably mounting socket. In the elastic support socket, an elastic insertion socket is in combination with a base seat, and the elastic insertion socket is compressible and restorable. The insertion socket is provided with conductive insertion holes for the insertion of the fluorescent tube tip. Thus, it provides support to the fluorescent tube and to electrically conduction of the fluorescent tube. However, after a period of use, the disassembly or installation of the tube is laborious and inconvenient. One hand is needed to hold the fluorescent tube and the other hand is used to mount the fluorescent tube onto the elastic insertion socket, so as to cause the fluorescent tube pins to be precisely inserted or removed. The use of both hands to complete the installation or disassemble is not only troublesome, but also a danger for the reason that the hand may accidentally touch the current and electrocuted.
The other type of rotating socket has a base seat combined with a rotating seat. The fluorescent tube pins are corresponding to conductive plates on the rotating socket. The tube is rotated to 90 degree so as to engage or contact with the conductive copper plate and to provide support and electrically conduction of the fluorescent tube. The rotating socket allows rapid assembly and/or disassembly, but to rotate for 90 degree of the fluorescent tube is not convenient.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 89209682 entitled xe2x80x9csocket structure for fluorescent tubexe2x80x9d discloses a rapid socket which allows rapid mounting by a pressing method.
The socket structure allows rapid disassembly. However, it is not possible to determine the position of the conductive copper plates or to adjust or to restore the height of the conductive copper plates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp socket for holding a lamp tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lamp structure for holding lamp tube comprising a base seat with a front face having a cavity slot with an open bottom end and the lateral walls of the cavity slot being an arch-shaped portion and a top end disposed with a sliding slot in communication therewith; and two conductive peg mounted at the bottom end of the arch-shaped portion of the cavity slot; two wire securing conductive plates having one end connected to the end terminal of the conductive peg and the other end being bent to allow the core of wire to be inserted to the elastic mounting section; a panel covered the front face of the base seat, the body of the panel provided with a guiding slot to parallel guide the sliding of the pins of the lamp tube, and a lamp pin engaging device including an urging element, and having two lateral sides provided with conductive copper plates to closely slide along the lateral walls of the cavity slot, and having a center region disposed with an inter-linking shaft which can be extended up and down, whereby the urging motion of the interlinking shaft shifting the urging plate to be at the high and low position within the cavity slot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp socket for holding lamp tube, wherein the interlinking shaft is provided with a color different from that of the base seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lamp socket for holding lamp tube, wherein the bottom edge of the interlinking shaft is extended to form a smaller diameter section such that when the urging plate is at a high position, the smaller diameter section is exactly exposed from the bottom face of the base seat.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.